


Rain

by Sugartush



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Weather, Dorks in Love, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Studying, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: There’s something about wet hair. A run of the mill Sunday afternoon for Usagi and Mamoru. Set during Usagi’s senior year.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Drizzle down

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven’t used this account in years. Excited to be back tho x  
> A little story I based on a rainy afternoon my bf and I had in Melbs. Please read and review, next chapter will be up super soon!

By the time Mamoru had fumbled past his front door and through to his bedroom, the torrential rain was drumming against the vast window. He had dropped his apartment key somewhere on the carpet once inside, too concerned about getting Usagi transferred from his arms to his mattress. Her long hair, drenched from Tokyo’s slow afternoon shower, stuck to his bare arms. There was something about her wet hair that stirred something in him. It might have been the way it turned from soft cornsilk blonde to glossy butter. Or the way it slid slick down her back when he’d notice it standing over her when they shared showers. Earlier that afternoon he’d caught himself admiring the strawberry scented streams flowing from her pinned odangos as they waited for the Namboku line at the bus shelter. 

The clouds had been ominous since noon. The handful of people next to them in the shelter checked their watches and flicked through gossip magazines, consciously watching the sky too. 

Usagi pulled her denim jacket in tighter and leaned closer into Mamoru’s torso. “I told you it’s going to pour.” She spoke softly.

Mamoru snorted. “I never doubted you, Usako. I just told you to focus on your algebra homework.”

Usagi huffed in disagreement, but let her next comeback slide to the back of her mind for another time. She didn’t want to bicker with Mamoru. He had kindly spent the last four hours helping her with her schoolwork at the local library, tucked in a corner with a flask of tea and snacks to bribe her. The Kit Kat and Pretz pushed her to chapter four, but the remaining three seemed a lost cause for Mamoru to even bother with. She was tired and frustration would get her no where. The tutoring had been a secret agreement between Ikuko Tsukino and Mamoru. It seemed fair enough; mrs. Tsukino received her daughter’s adequate grades and Mamoru had a productive excuse to see his girlfriend. 

“The bus is taking its sweet time,” Usagi grumbled into his sleeve. “It’s going to start pissing any minute.”

Mamoru choked back a laugh at her brashness, contrastingly vulgar against her pink plaid skirt and leather Mary Janes. “It’s due in two minutes. We’ll beat the rain, don’t worry.”

In a timely two minutes, the bus pulled up to a halt, unfolding its doors like paper cranes. Mamoru tailed Usagi as she sprung up the steps and quickly took a spot underneath the row of hanging handles. Unfortunately, the bus already held an overwhelming number of people, all eager like themselves to beat the rain and get home. The pair shuffled so that Mamoru stood behind her again, bracing her from the need to hold onto the railings. Quickly, the bus gained speed, trailing again in the achingly slow afternoon Tokyo traffic rush. A car’s sudden switch of lanes created a stumbling halt and Usagi fell further against Mamoru. A sorry stumbled out of her mouth but she found herself not having room to pull back again. The bus really was packed like a can of sardines. 

Usagi was nestled against his hips, snug and tight. He felt the same feeling grow against his chinos and he accidentally released a soft groan. Usagi, knowing for well her effect on him, smiled and ground further into his crotch.

“Usako-“

“Traffic looks heavy,” she turned her head a slight degree, resting her cheek on his chest. “It’s gonna be a long ride home, Mamo.”

He stifled a heavy breath. “Looks like you got your rain.” The droplets drummed against the windows. He thanked god for filling the bus with so many people- they were too busy concerned with their phone calls or social media scrolling that they didn’t notice Usagi guiding his hand up her skirt. The rain sped up to a thundering assault. Usagi bit down an airy moan and Mamoru cursed Tokyo’s over population in his head.


	2. Damp hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eek, second part. Sorry it’s a bit short but I felt I didn’t wanna drag it on too long. Gonna write another short story tonight :) love ya

“Mamo-Mamo, hold up-we’ll-“ Usagi managed between stolen breaths and keeping contact with Mamoru’s lips. “-get your sheets wet!”

“You-“ he bit her lip and pushed her playfully onto his bed, mounting her hips. “Talk a lot for someone who had such ambitious ideas on the bus home. Usako, if you start something,” he pulled down her blouse, exposing her lacy snow bra. “I believe in finishing it.”

She giggled as he launched at her neck with kisses, travelling down greedily to her breasts. “Mamo!” Turning her head to the side she felt lulled by the soft focused lights of Tokyo, all blurred by the dripping rain drops outside Mamoru’s floor to ceiling windows. Thunder cracked from somewhere in the distance and Usagi jumped.

“Hey, hey,” Mamoru broke from her neck to settle his startled girlfriend. “Usa?”

Usagi laughed softly at herself and paused before kissing Mamoru. “Sorry, it caught me by surprise. Did, um, you wanna take this to your shower? I’m getting a bit cold in these wet clothes.”

The hot water was already running as the two peeled off each other’s clothes. Mamoru helped pull out her hair pins and then raked his fingers through frizzy, wet strands. Mamoru’s shower thankfully was as modern and spacious as the rest of his apartment. White marble encompassed a doorless compartment and jets lined the panels with technology Usagi’s home shower definitely lacked. It had become a running joke that Usagi only visited him at his home to wash herself, one which was becoming increasingly true. 

“Mm, it’s so nice and warm.” Usagi murmured into Mamoru’s shoulder as they stepped into the steady stream of water. She reached up to continue kissing him slowly, relishing the soft ecstasy the water was doing to her skin. Mamoru began grasping at her waist, her hips and her soft behind, smiling as she cooed into his ear. 

“Come here,” Mamoru hoisted her long legs around his hips and she rubbed herself against him. “Usa-“

“Take me Mamo,” she nudged fervently and cried out into the thickening steam. 

Mamoru didn’t need the pointer, but he swore he could finish right there listening to her beg for him. One thing became another and Mamoru had a feeling this encounter with Usagi would be the one that convinced his neighbours to finally make a noise complaint to the apartment building reception.

Towel dried and clean, Usagi had tucked herself beneath Mamoru’s jersey comforter while he went to put their wet clothes in the washing machine. When he returned he smiled, leaning on the door frame. “Cute turban.”

Usagi pat the knotted towel holding her wet hair and raised the corner of lip. “You know what rain and a nice hot shower makes me feel like?”

“Hm?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Order some takeout and watch movies in bed?”

“Don’t you have an algebra exam tomorrow morning, Usako?” Mamoru chided. He had promised her already she was welcome to stay the night at his apartment but it amused him to see her squirm and pull her face in disbelief.

“Hey! But you-“

“I’m teasing, Usako,” he laughed and made his way next to her, sitting by her legs and pulling her jaw to a soft kiss. “I’ll drop you off at 8, ok?”

Usagi felt her cheeks warm. Mamoru’s crimson sports car certainly didn’t leave anything to the imagination and often granted her more attention than she preferred at the high school drop off. However, she wasn’t sure if it was the sports car or the fact that a college heart throb was dropping Usagi at school. Most likely it was that a college heart throb in a sports car was dropping her off in-front of her peers and making a show of biting her lip as her kissed her goodbye. She remembered feeling the same shade of tomato as two popular girls had asked her who that hot guy with the shades was. Usagi had shrugged and without much thought shot back, “he’s my cousin,” then thought about what she had said, “wait-I mean-“

“Gross, Tsukino,” Ichika, the taller brunette narrowed her eyes. “I wouldn’t share saliva with my cousin.” 

They had walked away with distaste before Usagi could redeem her reputation. 

Usagi frowned at the memory and nudged her nose against Mamoru’s. “Could you drop me off around the corner this time, Mamo?”

Mamoru smiled. “Only if you promise to get me and your mom an eighty percent on your test.”

“Sixty.”

“Seventy.”

“Deal. Wait- what do you mean you and my mom?”


End file.
